Saphir Molsen
Personality Saphir is quite quiet, yet mysterious around strangers. It takes a while for her to open up to people, but she eventually makes friends in time. Once you get to know her, you'll see that she can be sarcastic and goofy, at times. If you are considered her enemy, Saphir would act cold with you. She is very competitive, but always plays fair. She isn't much of a romantic, so you'd be lucky if she'd ever have feelings for you. Although she has many defaults, Saphir has remarkable qualities. She is loyal to her loved ones and honest when needed. Category:Characters History History: Ivory Molsen was an average woman in her 20s. She worked at a local café, and simply served cups of hot chocolate daily. She was married to Sam Danniels. Sam had many affairs with other women behind her wife's back. Life was "simple" for the young Ivory, until she had found out about her husband's secrets. Depressed of Sam's betrayal, she went into a night club and tried to get over her spouse with alcohol. In about half an hour, Ivory was plain drunk. By then, Boreas had walked in and noticed her. He tried to calm her down from her sobbing, which ended in a decent conversation. The two soon found out how many things they had in common, and decided to head over her apartment for reasons I shan't describe. Luckily, Ivory had kicked out her unfaithful husband, so they were safe. The next morning, Boreas had left, leaving nothing but a nite telling her all about the Greek World. Ivory believed him, since her father was a demigod. She was still heart-broken, though. She had lost two men in one night. She quickly let the thought go, since she had a meeting at the jury, to order a divorce. Everything worked out, and within a week, she was once again single. Little did she know that her ex-husband had found out of her little affair with Boreas. Sam was waiting for the perfect moment to get his revenge. 9 months later, Saphir came into Ivory's life. She decided to keep the child, since she had once been an orphan, before getting adopted, and knew the pain of growing up alone. The young woman took care of Saphir and loved her with much passion. When the young demigod turned 5, Sam decided to make his move. The night of the incident, Sam broke into Ivory's apartment. He started physically and sexually abusing his ex-wife. The innocent Saphir had witnessed the whole act, traumatized. By the end of the rape, Sam killed Ivory. When the police came, there was no trace of Sam. Saphir's grandparents found out about the bad news, so they decided to try and raise Saphir as the girl her mother hoped she would be. Her grandpa was a demigod, so protecting her wouldn't be a problem. Saphir went to public school and had few friends. Though, she never told anyone about the heart-breaking event she had been through. She had moved to Manhattan, at the age of 13. For the sake of her protection, her grandparents homeschooled her, so she wouldn't get attacked by any monsters out of they're reach. A few weeks later, they're plan had failed. She had been attacked by a hellhound, while playing in the snow, at winter. Fortunately, her grandfather quickly came and stabbed the demon with his Celestial sword. Saphir demanded an explanation, which she simply got in a matter of seconds. That also made her demigod scent grow. Since that, her family became more overprotected. A few days after the event, a satyr came to take her to camp. Saphir refused to go until she was 16. So the satyr declared that he would come back in 3 years, since she would still be protected by her grandfather. Before leaving, he gave him number if they ever needed to contact him. One night, Saphir told her family she was ready to go to camp, so she could train and be able to find her own destiny. It took a while, but they accepted. Her grandfather gave her his Celestial Bronze sword, so she could protect herself. The next morning, the satyr came back (Saphir's grandparents called him) and headed with Saphir to Long Island. They made it to camp within a few hours, and Saphir was safely entering camp borders, immidietly getting claimed by Boreas. Powers Relationships SM6.jpg SM3.jpg SM2.jpg SM1.jpg Category:Characters Category:PJO girl Category:Female Category:Blonde Hair Category:Demigods Category:Children of Boreas